


How to Major in Getting Yourself Killed

by quickboi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Erik no, Gen, Multi, Trash Fic, also there may be death involved, theres a lot more people but im not gonna tag them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some see it as a gift. Some a curse. It is both, but mostly a curse to Charles Xavier and all the mutants who dare to show their powers. Except for a mysterious (political science major) mutant named Erik Lehnsherr who is hellbent on getting himself killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> College aus aren't overused, are they?

Four weeks in and Charles was already pilled high with homework and the stress that seemed to follow. He chewed on the pink eraser on the back on the pencil he didn't need; He was using a laptop, but for whatever reason it had appeared in his hand and in his mouth. On the less put together bed across the room from his sat the genius (although he would deny it) known as Hank McCoy. He, too, was buried in the inevitable load of work that came with university, as well as the tons of sciences classes he had signed up for. Besides Hank and Raven, Charles didn't exactly have many friends. He hide his dark secret of his mind's abilities, doing otherwise would be suicidal. His family's wealth had protected him from being sent to any camps, but he knew what would happen to those who went. It happened far too often.

It was a dangerous world for mutants. The world feared what it could not understand, and the same world would do terrible things when afraid. First, it was a registration attack, sign up your mutants so the government can 'protect' you. Then came the violent protests; both sides harming just for their own sake. Finally, came the relocation and the appearance of the camps. Whoever went there never found their way out. People were being tortured, experimented on, murdered, and Charles was enjoying college, while holding back who he really was. He didn't want things to be this way, he wanted to change, but for now- what could he do but finish his assignments and get high grades? Be the better man, and maybe that would change things. 

He's always tried to be the best man possible, despite how impossible it seemed at times. The entire world was against him and his kind... why would he be the better man? Why was it his responsability to bring kindness to the world? Charles' belief in humanity was stronger than most mutants, whom believed the best way to deal with humans were to kill them all. And sometimes, Charles felt his resolve weaken. He wanted to join the popular cause. It seemed such an easy fix, one that would eliminated hate and war forever. This he knew better, although Charles often wondered if really he knew better. All he could do is ponder and hope for the best, for him, and for all mutants.

"Charles?" He looked up from his laptop as soon as he heard Hank's voice, his fingers still resting on the faded keys of his keyboard. 

"Yes?"

Hank was silent for a moment, as if he was trying to collect the words he needed, "Have you seen Raven?"

Has he seen Raven? Raven didn't share any of his classes, so he was bound to not have seen her at all. But she usually comes to visit, say hi, complain about whatever teacher said what to her. "I haven't, now I think of it. Why do you ask?" He looked back down at his screen. Raven, although reckless, was a grown woman. Charles was positive Raven could function without him breathing down her neck (her words, not his).

"I think she's in danger." This got Charles' attention. It wasn't exactly uncommon for Raven to be in dangerous situations, usually pulling him in with her. She was the type to go down swinging rather than get out alive. "And what did she do know?" Charles was already preparing a speech for when he found her again.

Hank hesitated again, his mind filled with anxiety. He was usually anxious- his mind was filled with 'what ifs' that always ended in someone, not usually him, dying. But this anxiety was different, it was more real. More of a fear than a simple worry. "It's serious, isn't it?" Charles asked, although he already knew the answer. "I think- know. I know Raven joined a terrorist group," Hank didn't seem surprised, but neither was Charles, "A small one. Brotherhood of something. Some mutant that goes here runs it. They're having a meeting later today, actually."

How do you know?" Charles believed him, he always does, but why was Hank prying into Raven's personal life? "She told me." And that was when Charles realized how little Raven told him. This wasn't meant to be a secret, yet she never told him. Was it because they didn't share any classes? He wasn't aware that Hank and Raven shared classes either, but why wouldn't she tell him? "Oh.. I see." Charles muttered; whether it was to Hank or to himself, he couldn't tell. Hank didn't seem to notice his current disappointed, "She told me that it was what she wanted and that I can tell you if I want."

"Well, where it is? What are we supposed to do? Raven isn't a child." It was an interesting scenario- Raven joining a terrorist group. Charles hadn't realized how likely it was until it was happening. He wanted to support the fact that it was her life, not his, but thinks like this made it difficult for him. "Go check it out. See what its like-"

"Are you considering joining as well?" Charles cut Hank off as soon as he heard his thoughts. "To watch over her. Make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Hank's mind was filled with millions upon millions of explanations. The idea struck him as stupid as well as wise, something that usually didn't happen to him.

Charles grabbed his phone, taking a moment to gaze at the lockscreen that was him, Raven, and Hank. It was a pleasant memory and brought a temporary smile to his face, "I'll text her and see what she says." Minutes after sending a message that explained an interest, there was a ding that alerted of Raven's response;

"Glad to see you're considering my side. The meeting is at that half-built building by the woods. Meet you outside the dorm room... less than three." Charles read aloud, slightly amused at the use of the heart emoji. "Looks like we're becoming terrorists," Hank muttered, and was already halfway through gathering anything he would need.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was waiting for them outside the dorm, like she promised. She was playing with the blonde hair that her body current wore; this was her favorite body. Charles wasn't sure how she got the body. He'd never seen anything like it, as if it was built of bits and pieces of strangers who passed by. He wasn't sure if Raven's power could do that, but something inside him didn't doubt it. She grinned at them, "Took you long enough."

"We were on the wrong side at first, actually." Hank explained despite the lack of need.  
"What do you know about your terrorist group?" Charles asked, avoiding looking into her mind for an answer. He promised her that he would never invade her privacy like that. His telapathy was something that he worked hard to control. Something he knew would make anyone uncomfortable. 

Raven scoffed, "I wouldn't call it a terrorist group. They called themselves the Brotherhood of Mutants, or just the Brotherhood." The first thing Charles heard was Hank thinking 'spooky' and himself agreeing. The Brotherhood made his stomach churn and made the atomosphere darken, giving the situation a more creepy aspect that hung over them like fog. Raven continued her explanation, "They advocate the superiority of homo superior-" That was the mutant race. Charles always felt that it was a strange name for them. Were they really superior to regular humans? "-are willing to bring violence in, but not asking for it." Charles had gotten lost in his thoughts for what seemed like most of the sentence, but he didn't need Raven to repeat. They were mutant supremacists and we're willing to hurt others. Even with this in mind, Charles was willing to go.

Besides Raven's occasionals bits of conversation, the walk to the mostly unfinished building was silent. It gave Charles ample time to reconsider deciding to show up and basically join a terrorist group. A mutant supremacist terrorist group at that. He was special in his belief that peace would reign. Many mutants despised that ideal; they yearned to defeat their oppresors and finally be able to live in peace. To be able to go on their with their lives and be able to be who they are. The idea of a genocide didn't seem to bother any of them as it bothered Charles. 

Soon enough, they were at their destination. The building was a lost dream that was left to gather dust. It had most of the walls standing, with the second story holding a single wall. Despite the obvious signs of being abandoned, the building seemed to have its own life. People had graffitied over the outer walls with beautiful drawings and names of people who may no longer be. It gave Charles a nostalgic feeling, like it was a home he left long ago. The building itself seemed to murmur, a melody that was paired with the lively, yet hushed whispers of the Brotherhood inside. 

"They're right inside." Charles glanced at Raven, who was hesitating. He didn't need to gain access to her mind to find that out. Was she rethinking her choices? Charles knew he was, and he could hear Hank doing the same. "Well?" Hank fidgeted, "What are we waiting for?" And with that, the trio entered the building. The noise increased as the three made their way towards the meeting. For such a gloomy atmosphere, the area was filled with lively chatter and laughter from jokes that didn't reach Charles ears. He could hear the minds of the mutants murmuring impatiently. 

Charles could feel the excitement running through his veins, despite the fact that he was the opposite of excited. The quiet of the outside was a stark contast to the bubbling inside, full of life. Charles could barely tell these mutants were the ones who wanted to commit genocide. The crowd was a rainbow of colors going from the palest white to the darkest black as well as various reds, greens, blues, and purples. Some had magnificent wings or tails waving behind them or horns growing out of various body points. Each mutant was shaped so differently, their minds seemingly glowing as well. Charles felt drawn into the minds; he tasted their thoughts and found himself yearning for more. His mind was preoccupid when another mutant seemed to appear in front of him. She didn't, as he gathered; he just walked into her.

"Are you newbies?" She was giddy in a way that made her seem drunk, although Charles could tell she hadn't touched a single drink. Charles and the other two wordlessly nodded. They all seemed to agree that talking was more difficult than usual.

"I'm Angel. Welcome to the Brotherhood. You're a bit early, but it's always better to come early. Erik'll be here soon." She turned, as if she expected this 'Erik' to appear at the mention of his name. Charles glanced at Raven and Hank; it seemed that he was the one to do the talking here. 

"I'm Charles, that's Raven and that is Hank," Charles offered her a friendly smile as he gestured to his friends besides him, "May I ask, who's Erik?"

"He's the master of magnetism!" She paused for a moment to laugh. Charles agreed that the epithet was a bit ridiculous, but something seemed appealing about it. "He's the ringleader of this circus. I heard that he actually got out of one of the mutant camps. He got out alive, but his poor family didn't."

The camps, of course. Charles would be surprised if they didn't have a connection to the group. The idea of someone actually escaping seemed improbable, but Charles knew better than to immediately doubt it. There was something about Erik that he was almost drawn to, "Can I meet him?"

Angel took a double take. "Meet Erik? He's impressive, sure, but he's scary as hell. I doubt you'd want to meet him. Although.. I suppose I could introduce you two." Charles turned to asked if Raven and Hank wanted to join him, only to notice that they'd disappeared. Angel also seemed to notice this, "Your friends must have ditched you or they got pulled away by some other mutant. It doesn't matter, the meeting should start very soon." Charles was about the ask what exactly they did at the meeting, when the entire audienced hushed and man stepped out.  
"Welcome to the Brotherhood. I am Erik Lehnsherr."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to get only two chapters down, but I noticed that people were reading it so I decided to write another chapter for everyone. Thanks for the kudos

Gorgeous. That was the only word that popped into his head when he saw Erik on a makeshift stage. Charles wasn't sure what it was, but something about the man made his heart stop. He heard himself gasp quietly, his jaw hanging open. Angel quietly giggled besides it, "Does someone have a crush?"

Erik was scanning the crowd and his eyes caught contact with Charles, well, it seemed. Charles was staring into Erik's eyes. They were a beautiful color filled, with a mix of pain and rage, as well as mourning. He's never seen such beautiful eyes before in his life; just the mere sight of them made his heart thud.

"I see some new faces here," Erik paused, "That is excellent. The more we have, the greater chance we stand at making a change. These people laugh at us, they murder our family and our people. They make us feel subhuman when we superior to them! To them, we are monsters, when we are the next stage in human evolution! They are the monsters, not us. It is time we take our lives back!" That declaration stirred the blood in everyone, even Charles', veins. His words were filled with a sort of drug that made any force seem defeatable. The crowd screamed their approval; Angel threw her fist up to join to the protest. Charles wished he could believe Erik, that he could join the excitment. But he knew better than to believe in murder. The yelling didn't stop as Erik got of the stage and bodies continued to dance to the music of their shouts. So this was a meeting. Charles had expected more to go on, for Erik to speak more. 

"I need to find my friends." Charles had to scream to be heard over the other voices. Angel instand grabbed his wrist and dragged him in a direction that she seemed to think worked. She shoved the masses aside to make way for them as they slowly ate at them. Somewhere in this crowd was Hank and Raven, probably talking to some other mutant. Something told him they would be fine. Charles shouted 'excuse me's and 'sorry's at the mutants who were pushed to the side, but none seemed to care. They were too busy dreaming up a better future for their kind. 

"Charles, say hello to Erik." Charles looked forward, realizing he was staring at what seemed to be a chest. "My eyes are up her." Charles nearly squeaked an apology and looked up. Erik was a couple inches above him, something that he felt would be brought up a lot.

He held his hand out, "Hello, I'm Charles. Your speak, it was very lovely. Very inspirational." Erik seemed to feed off of his compliment, grinning widely as he shook Charles' hand. Erik's hand was oddly cold, sending a small shiver up his spine. His heart was thudding so much in his chest, he swore Erik could have heard it. "Whats your power?" Charles asked, trying to keep his mind off his heart issues. Instead of verbally answering, Erik lifed his hand up; a single silver coin floated up besides it. It seemed to take little effort for him to send the coin over to Charles. The coin floated near him until Charles opened his hand. 

"Keep it." Erik set the coin down in his hand, "It's a gift from you to me. What's your power?" Charles stared at him, finding his way inside Erik's mind. There he whispered 'this is.'

For the first time in the evening, Charles felt relaxed. Something about Erik was welcoming. It made him want to sit down, with him and maybe cuddle. Well, not exactly cuddle. Charles wondered what it would be like to kiss Erik's lips, trying to chase away any dangerous thoughts with 'I just met him'. He tried not to stare at Erik's lips and instead focused on his eyes. They were even more gorgeous up close. Charles wanted to drown in Erik's voice, which almost seduced him in a way the rest of his body didn't. Charles felt ridiculous for this instant attraction, but otherwise enjoyed standing with the man who captured his heart so easily.

Charles had exchanged numbers with Erik, putting the contact name as 'Master of Magnetism'. Of course, Angel decided to yank his phone and add her number as well. Raven and Hank were waiting for Charles, chatting about the meeting. The entire walk back was filled with their voices. Maybe it was just Charles, but something seemed different about the walk back home. Maybe it was the coin sitting heavy in his pocket or the lightened mood of his friends. 

"Charles, who'd you meet?" Raven decided that Hank was getting bored, it seemed. Erik's face flashed in his mind in response to the question and he felt his own face grow hot.

Raven raised her eyebrow at Charles' response, "Did you meet someone cute? Give me all the details. He? She? What they'd look like?" He took the coin out of his pocket to show them.

"I met Erik. He's pretty alright looking, I suppose. He gave me this." Alright looking was an understatment, and Charles knew it. He felt it wouldn't be right to outright call him hot or extremely attractive. "I can't believe the leader of a what was it- Terrorist group has a crush on Charles Xavier, English Major." Raven laughed, putting an arm around Charles' shoulder, "You get all the men don't you?" Charles rolled his eyes, "He seems like a good friend. I got his number-"

"You got his number?!" The two of them screamed at the same time. Charles regretted telling them about Erik already. Raven was most likely already planning the wedding, but a small part of him didn't mind it. At least he can tell someone what he's feeling. Charles glanced down at his phone when his phone dinged. It was Erik, sending him a good night text. "How sweet, it's like you're already dating." Charles ignored Raven, smiling as he texted 'good night' back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school was difficult for Charles. No, it wasn't the math test he was actually prepared for, or the last minute Literature homework he forgot to finish last night. When his mind should be focused on class, he was instead thinking back to last. Thinking about Erik. It wasn't his fault- well, maybe it was a little. Halfway through his first class, it seemed he accidentally started reading Erik's mind.

Erik's human prejudice was obvious. He mentally cursed at the stupid questions the humans made in his classes. The teachers would eventually bring up mutants, and Charles could feel the blood boiling in Erik's veins. He swore to never get involved with mutant terrorists, but something was making him rethink that. Something told him that it was his probable crush on Erik, one his parents would disapprove of. The parents who barely spend time with him.

Charles had no siblings until he met Raven, whom he decided was her sister. His parents were horrified when they found out their precious son was a mutant; however, he had too much potential to throw him out. They made him control his power instead, making sure no one would find out his secret. When people did, they used bribary. It was a few months after they found out, he noticed they stopped giving him as much attention. He did whatever he could to get it, including a regretable emo phase, but nothing worked. Charles soon gave up on trying to their love. They did pay for his college, though.

When his break for classes came up, Erik was already planning where they could go together. Something about it seemed odd, like they were old friends meeting again. The two of them just met and now they were already meeting for lunch ("It's a date." Raven commented when he mentioned his lunch plans). The place they choose was a small Jewish delhi, obviously local.

The first thing that Erik said as he walked in with Charles was, "Get the Matzo ball soup, it's pretty good here." Then he said 'hallo' to the person working there, picking up a conversation in German. The people who owned the place apparantly had known his parents and moved over to avoid the camps. Little did they know, the camps would follow them and would take their daughter (or was it their son? Charles wasn't the best at German). It surprisingly took seconds to prepare the meal, perhaps because Erik's family was an old friend.

"My mother always made the best matzo ball soup. She taught them the recipe, but her's was always better." Erik said, after a couple moments of silent eating. "What happened to her?" Charles regretted the question as soon as he saw Erik's face. Erik wasn't the type of person to be obviously happy. His mouth was set in what could be seen as a frown, even when his eyes sparkled. There was an occasional smirk, and very rarely would you ever see him smile wide enough to show off his teeth. Instead, he frowned and his eyes dropped down to look at the soup, "Killed in one of the camps with my father."

"I'm... I'm so sorry." Charles wanted to reach out to Erik and grabbed his hand. Anything that would help him. It didn't take much digging into his mind to feel the mix of mourning and rage inside. "That's why I founded the Brotherhood," Erik's fingers curled up around his spoon to make a fist, "They take our homes, our possesions, our freedoms, our family, and then our lives. Coexistance is impossible at this point. We can't live like this forever. People are going to die, mutant or human. I must do this to avenge my family and the rest who have fallen. There is no other way."

"There has to be a way. Killing them won't bring you any peace, Erik." Charles sighed. "It might not bring me peace, but how about the world? It would bring the world peace." Erik argued, flexing and bending his spoon. "Genocide had never worked, before why would it work now?" There was almost a scary look in Erik's eyes that sent a shiver down Charles spine for two very different reasons. "Mutants weren't involved the other times."

Charles sighed, "I don't want to argue about this now. What are you majoring in?" Erik hesistated a moment, considering bringing back the first topic again, "Political Science. You?" 

"I'm an English Major- are you laughing?" He raised an eyebrow at Erik, who was trying to hold back a laugh, "Is my major really that funny to you?"

Erik gave him a long look over and declared, "It doesn't fit you. You don't seem like the type to be an English major." Charles wasn't surprised. He often felt like his major didn't fit. It wasn't his idea, to be completely honest. His teachers had bragged about him to his parents, who forced him to go into it. Charles didn't have the heart to tell them that he didn't care for English- what would he do with an English major? Become an English teacher? Science, however, was always an interest for him. He wished to study mutations and genes, to find out a little more about himself. Maybe if he proves mutants are people, the prejudice will die down quicker. 

"I used to want to study biology, actually." Charles poked at the broth of the soup with his spoon. He could already see Erik imagining him as a biologist.

"Used to? I think you be a great biologist. Changing is still an option this early on." He was right, Charles had considered switching majors many times, "I'll consider it. Speaking of majors, I have an English class to go to soon. Thank you for taking me here." Erik nodded, smiling in his own way, "I suppose we'll be meeting up for lunch again?"

"I suppose so.''


	5. Chapter 5

When Charles walked into his room, he didn't expect to walk right into another boy. It seemed like one of Hank's friends, but from the look on Hank's face, he could tell Hank didn't feel the same. Hank's face was faintly a cherry color, his eyes soaking all of the boy in. This must be Alex, the boy Hank was always thinking about. "Care to introduce me to your friend?"

Hank cleared his throat, "That's Alex- Alex Summers.he's a mutant too." Alex nodded at him, "You're a mutant?" 

"Yes, Charles Xavier. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hank's roommate. It's strange, two mutants sharing a room..." Charles voice trailed off at the sight of Alex's face. Alex's mind was filled with an outburst of confusion and curiosity. Did he not know? "Oh.. Hank. I'm sorry. I had no idea-" Hank cut Charles' apologies off, "It's fine. He would have found out eventually."

"Hold on," Alex was trying to guess Hank's mutation, "You're a mutant? What's your power?" It took less than a second for Hank to start thinking pleas of help to Charles, who was always reading a little into his mind. Hank, like most mutants, had decided to shut out his mutation. Not only would it get him killed, but it was deemed ugly. It was a constant reminder to him that he was not normal. How could he be proud of? Charles felt lucky that his mutation was secluded to his mind. "Alex, what's your power?" He asked, changing the subject.

He smirked, "I shoot lasers. Well, not lasers. That's my brother's power. They're energy rings." Charles' first thought was to comment on 'energy rings', but decided that would be rude. Instead, he said it was interesting, mentally wished Hank luck, and excused himself. The situation seemed too personal for him to intervene in.

It was an awkward situation to leave them in and Charles was sorry for it. It wouldn't make sense for him to make things even worse. Hank always looked down on his feet with shame, hid them in socks that made them seem normal. He would take them out to breathe, but only around people who Hank personally know. That being only Charles, Raven, and himself. He knew that if Hank decided to show who he was, everything he has done would be forgotten. He would become just his feet, as Charles would become just his telapathy. Charles left the room, but heard the awkward silence move onto other conversations. They were probaly studying, like he was going to be.

His room wasn't a fit place to study, so Charles was finding his way to the library. His second favorite place ever. The books gave off a homely scent that chased away any bad spirits entering. Even without reading, it gave him stregnth to be surrounded by so many different stories. It would take years for him to be able to read them all, to find out all the meanings the various authors stored in the pages. The books seemed to have a soul of their own that was made a bit of the authors soul, a bit of each characters soul, and a bit of every person who read the book's soul. He wasn't the only one who wanted sanctuary in the library; as Angel walked in and sat down in a chair besides him. 

"Erik took quite a liking to you," She leaned back in her chair, "I heard you two had lunch together."

"He told you?" Charles didn't expect Erik to really talk about it. It wasn't suppose to be kept secret, but he didn't see Erik as the type to randomly tell people these things. Angel smiled, "I dragged it out of him. When Erik didn't meet me for lunch, I bothered him in class about it. We have Math together."

"You have math with him? What are you majoring in?" Charles inquired. "Art major. Not sure why I have to take math, but I still do." He felt the urge to explain why math was required and how it was important, but he felt it wasn't something she wanted to hear. "Oh? I'm an English major." 

She raised her eyebrow, "Really? I think Erik mentioned that. Odd, he likes you, he doesn't like many people." This surprised Charles, "He likes me?" The idea of Erik really liking him struck him as odd.

"Isn't it obvious? You're one of the few who he'll willingly sit down to eat lunch with. He eats lunch either me and Azazel, or by himself." Charles wondered if this was something to be proud of. The leader of a mutant terrorist group likes him. What would Raven say? He was tempted to get out his phone to text her, but he had a feeling that would be rude to Angel. 

"Charles?" Angel looked around, "Is Raven involved with anyone?" Charles shook his head, "No. Why?" She didn't answer, her mind was already moving onto a new topic. Angel stared at him, her thoughts were made of something about Erik, "It's about time I think I have this talk." Something about her atitude changed and she leaned in, "If you hurt Erik, I swear to god, I will hurt you. Break his heart and I'll break your neck." Angel smiled at him sweetly, "Deal?"

"Pardon me? I-" His face was turning hot red, trying to find another explanation that didn't make it seem like he had a huge crush on Erik. They've only just met after all. "I'll take that as deal." Angel kissed Charles on the cheek, something he could tell was not meant to be romantic, and swiftly exited the library. He was still thinking back when his phone alerted him of a text. It was from Erik. There was going to be a meeting in three days. Did Erik personally text other people as well? He could tell Erik and Angel were close, but why him? Charles couldn't think of a reason that Erik would like him. He leaned his head against his palm, his elbow resting on the table. His textbooks were left forgotten besides him and he was soon enough distracted, thinking about Erik once again.


End file.
